This invention relates to plant protecting and watering devices and more particularly to a plant protecting and watering device which will collect rain water and make it available to a plant while protecting the plant from its environment.
Applicant is aware of the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 135,173; 563,532; 2,141,484; 3,158,524; 3,226,881; 5,394,645; 5,426,887; 5,505,020; and, 5,509,229. Applicant is also aware of German Patent Nos. 927,181 and 3,023,252.